Eternal Love
by Jennyb5683
Summary: Could Angel and Buffy finally be together forever This is going to be a two part sequel. look for Angel Returns, coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Love

Written By: SensitiveOne

(Author's note:) this is my first fanfic ever written or published so bare with me on this If anyone has any suggestions please send me a personal message . I'll try my best to make everyone happy. Read and review Enjoy.

Chapter One

Facing Reality

Buffy and Dawn Summers were sitting in their living room talking about school. Even though Dawn is in her sophmore year of college, Buffy thinks that she still has to make sure that Dawn is doing good in school. She hates that she treats Dawn this way but she has high hopes for her sister's life. Even though she knows it's not her life to live. After her mother died she started trying to be more of her mother then she didn'ttry to be her older sister.

Buffy: Dawn, how is school going for you? She acts like she hasn't seen Dawn's report card already. She is scared that Dawn already knows that she read her mail.

Dawn: Pretty good. She looks at Buffy in a odd way, wondering why her sister is asking her this.

Buffy: Are you sure you're not having trouble in any of your classes? Buffy wants to tell her that she saw her report card, but she's afraid of the fight that it will bring on.  
They heard a noise outside but nobody came and knocked at the doorr so they think nothing of it. All of a sudden Willow comes in from the back door. She walks into the living room. She looks angry. she doesn't look directly into Buffy's eyes so Buffy thinks that Willow is mad at her. All of a sudden, Willow asks Buffy a question.

Willow: Buffy do you think thatI am a good for nothing person. That has no right to be out on the streets just because i am gay?

Buffy looks at her oddly before she answers.

Why would you ask me that, Willow. of course not, I think that you have a right to go out and have fun just like everyone else.

willow starts sobbing.  
Buffy turns to Dawn.

Buffy: Dawn, can you go into another room please? I want to talk to Willow. Stay in the house tonight please,I want to finish talking to you about your college classes. Okay?

Dawn: sure no problem, I understand, and Buffy you don't have to worry about my classes. I'm doing really well.

Buffy: We'll talk about that later, Okay Dawn?

Dawn: Okay. Whatever.

Dawn walks out of the room. Buffy turns back to Willow.She starts to walk towards her friend. She loved Willow dearly but she didn't know what to do for her, so she just walked up to her and gave her a hug. Buffy knew how it felt to be different from other people. When her and her mom first moved to Sunnydale, everyone was talking about her because she burnt down the gym at Hemery. that made her cool to some kids but she wasn't ilooking for trouble again. Then the kids that thought that she was cool turned on her because she started hanging out with Willow and Xander/ All she was trying to do was get in a new group of friends and be nice to the kids that were less fortunate to not have many friends.

Willow: Buffy what was that for?

Buffy: Willow i know how you feel. Remember when i first moved to Sunnydale and Cordelia was introducing me to her friends? Well when she told me that hanging out with you would be bad for my reputation i didn't care anymore i knew that haging out with you and Zander was the right thing i didn't get in that much trouble here and i graduated just what my mom wanted me to do and then i had to protect the hellmouth from the demons and vampires. Think of how tired I was every day because i had to patrol. I hated it but I know i was doing the world good.

Willow: Yes I remember that. i liked that you stuck up to Cordelia and then you tried your hardest to save Jesse just because he could have been a potential friend. That was very brave of ou Buffy and I admire you for all the things that you hated doing but you did because it was your duty.

Buffy: my point of the matter was theat i felt out of place becasue i was different from everyone and i stuck it out and got through it. So what i am saying to you is just because there are some people in this world who oppose of you being gay doesn't mean that you should hole yourself up in your house. I wouldn't do that and I won't let my best friend do that to herself.

Willow: Thanks Buffy. I knew that i could talk to you i udnerstand what you're saying now i will not let myself get amd at soemthing like that again because that is childish and I won't listen to those jerks again.

(Author's not please review i will continue after five reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: 

Buffy Summers; Slayer

Dawn Summers: Buffy's sister

Angel; vampire, Buffy's ex boyfriend

Spike: vampire, Buffy's love interest

Xander Harris: Buffy's friend (human)

Willow Rosenberg: Buffy's best friend, witch

Kayla Nelson: Willow's partner

Giles: mentor

Matthew; vampire that was once friends with Spike but decided to go on his own way when Spike started to chase the slayer.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lecture

Buffy finally realized why should she try hiding the fact that she's worried about Dawn's school work. she decided that she would talk to Dawn the next morning. She didn't get to talk to her earlier because she had to get to work at the Pizza Palace and then after work she had to go right on patrol. Buffy hated being gone at night but she knew that it is her calling and until she dies she will have to do her duty. She could only work at the Pizza Palace at night because she had to research on the demons during the day. There hasn't been that much activity on the Hellmouth lately but she has been busy. Angel calls her every so often to see if Giles could look some new demon up for him because he sleeps during the day and he needs the research to be the hero of the night in Los Angeles. She would always try to do her best to help Angel out. She didn't like it that he was a demon at heart a long time ago but she knows that he has changed.

That next morning Buffy woke up when she heard the birds chirping she didn't have to stay out long the night before becasue there wasn't much activity going on anywhere in town, so she called it an early night dreading the task that she would have to face that morning. Dawn was sitting at the kitchen table with Willow, eating a bowl of cereal.

Willow: Morning Buffy. How was patrol? willow wanted to make good conversation at the breakfast table for Dawn's sake. Her and Buffy had a good talk last night and she learned how to face reality. she finally realized that people are going to look at ehr weird if they know she is a homosexual.

Buffy; Morning Willow. Patrol was slow and easy i didn't have to slay a single vampire. I like the job now, but i remember how i hated to slay when I first learned of my calling. Yeah it still gets frustrating at times but i am used to it now and that makes it easier. Buffy turns to Dawn.

Dawn: Morning Buffy. how was work. Did you have to make a lot of pizzas?

Buffy: Not really, it was slow there too. What are you doing today? She asked her sister with a look towards Willow

Dawn: I have classes in the afternoon and in the early evening hours but this morning I am free to sleep in or do whatever i want. She gives her sister a smile.

Buffy: Well if you have a few minutes to spare after you get done eating breakfast, I would like to talk to you about your grades in your college courses. Buffy glances at Willow.

Just then there was a knock at the front door. Willow got up to answer it.

Willow: That is going to be Kayla. We're supposed to go to the mall today and then grab a bite to eat later for dinner so i won't be home till late. Don't wait up, Dawn.

Willow rushes out of the room. Buffy turns to Dawn ready to do battle. She'd try to take it easy on her. She remembers how she felt in her sophmore year of college.

Buffy: Dawn, look i know that you are working hard in your classes, but I don't think that you are working hard enough. i saw something come in the mail from the college and i opened it because i thought it was your report card and i saw how you were doing in your classes. Buffy looked at Dawn and seen that there wasn't a sign of annoyance on her sister's face.

Dawn: You saw my report card? How did i do? Can I see it?

Buffy: Yes I saw it. You did okay. Just not the grades that I thought that you would have and i put it on your desk. She looked at Dawn for a minute before heading to the cupboard for a coffee mug. She poured some coffee into the mug. She took a long drink.

Dawn: I will try harder, Buffy. But the classes are really hard. Not like the classes in high school.

Buffy: That is all I'm asking you to do Dawn. I want you to become something in your life and make mom proud.

Dawn: Thanks ,Buffy. I will try and make mom proud. Thanks for caring. but i am thinking that i did an okay job in my classes.

Dawn started out of the room. Buffy stared after her. She picked up the phone and dialed Xander's number. Xander answered.

Buffy: Hey Xand, would you want to go out to lunch with me today?

Xander: Hello, Buffy. What's the special occasion?

Buffy: Nothing. I just want to hang out with you since Willow went out with Kayla today.

Xander: Who's Kayl? He asked with surprise in his voice. After Tara died he thought that It would take a long time than it has taken Willow to get over her than it did.

Buffy: Willow's new girlfriend.

Xander: wow that is fast. I didn't think that Willow would be over Tara this soon.

Buffy: Look Willow needs us to have very high confidence in her friends right now. See willow was called a no good for nothing person last night at the Bronze and she was crying the whole way home and the person that called her that told her she should stay hone just because she is a homosexual.

Xander: The nerve of some people. I hate people here I mean they are so judgmental. They didn't talk to her because she was really smart when she was in high school and now they want to be mean to her just because she is homosexual. That is so not fair. I wish there was something I could do to stop them.

xander didn't know it then but there was something that could stop them. He just had to be patient and wait for Angel to call the next time. The thing that everyone didn't know was how soon Angel was going to pull a surprise on them the next day/ 


	4. Chapter 4

The Attack

Author's note: Matthew is a made up character. I created him after i read a little bit of Spike's background. He used to be Spike's friend until Spike started chasing the Slayer.

that night after her lunch with Xander, Buffy went home exhausted from having so much fun with her best bud. When she walked in the doo,r she saw something unexpected. Willow was there with Kayla.

Willow: Oh, Buffy i didn't know that it was you coming home. i thought that it was Dawn coming home from her classes for the day.

Kayla: Hi, Buffy. I like your house. Willow said that it was a nice house but she also told me that i had to see it for myself. I like it. And it's in a nice neighborhood.

Buffy: Hi Will, Hi Kayla. Willow can i talk to you in the kitchen for a second please?

Willow: Sure Buffy, What's wrong. She asked with concern coming into her voice.

Buffy: Nothing. I just want to talk to you before i head to work.

They walk into the kitchen. Buffy turns the light on. she heads to the refridgerator, opens it and gets a bottled water out. She unscrews the cap and takes a long drink. She turns to Willow.

Buffy: When you went to the mall did you see the people that made fun of you at the Bronze last night. She asked with concern in her voice.

Willow: No i didn't have the same encounter with anyone today the waiters at the resturant we went to were extrmely nice and polite to me and Kayla.

Buffy turns towards the fridge again. She opens the door again and pulls the meat that she pulled out of the freezer the night before out and closes the door. She heads to the stove, bends down, pulls the pan draw open, and grabs a frying pan she then starts dinner. A half hour later dinner was ready and Buffy, Willow, Kayla, and Dawn were all sitting at the table enjoying a dinner of hamburgers , french fries and frozen corn.

Dawn: This is really good, Buffy. She looks at her sister in shock. She is not used to Buffy cooking dinner. She is used to getting food from the cafeteria at the college.

Kayla: Yeah, Buffy this is really great.

Willow just looks on in silence. It felt great having her best friend, Dawn and kayla together all in the house. Just like old times the only difference is that Tara was with them back then. When Willow really thought of it. she really missed Tara. she neber thought that she would get over her passing away but she knew that she needed to get on with her life. Tara would want her to keep on having fun in her life. Just because she moved on with erh life didn't mean that she didn't wish Tara was with her at that very moment. Before she knew it everyone else was done with her food and they left the table. Willow was the only one eating. She didn't care she was too deep in thought about what would'be been if tara was still alive. She hurried and finished eating. Then she headed into the living room where the others were talking about ther hottest movie that is out in theaters now. Killing her father. They were talking about going to see it that weekend since nobody had anything to do that weekend. Willow was looking forward to spending time with them. It would be nice to get out with ehr friends and not have a care in the world for two hours one day in her life.

Later that night, after her shift at the Pizza Palace, Buffy was on patrol when she saw a buch of vampires. it was a rare sight to her. There hasn't been that many vampire siting in Sunnydale for a few weeks. Buffy thought that maybe it was all over. She hoped too soon. She ran towards the vampires, with stakes in both her hands.

Matthew: What the hell are we going to now guys, the slayer is here and she is more than likely going to slay us, run as fast as you can he told the vamp that was right next to him.

Buffy: i don't think so buddy. You are not going to get away from me that fast. She started to do a roundhouse kick and she kicked matthew in the shin/ he went down with a thud but he was too quick for her which didn't happen too often buffy was the fastest person in the world. she had excelled speed that came upon her right after she was told that she was the slayer. Matthew: Don't think that you are going to get away with attacking mey people. We will come after you again and again until you die. You know that is what we are waiting for you to keel over and die so we can take over the world. That is all we need ou to do. We will have our missinon done soon. Or else my followers have failed me.

Buffy: I will not die i will live on until god asks me to come up to him. so don't thnk that it will be that easy to get rid of me.

Matthew: You would have been already if Spike wouldn't have fallen so deeply in love with you.

Buffy: How do you know Spike?

Matthew: Spike and I go way back we used to be buddies.

Buffy: What happned? He see how slimy you are?

Matthew: No. He fell in love with you and i resented that. I used to live in England with him and i had him turn me after he was turned into a vampire. I hate him and i am going to kill him after i get done with you. I want him to watch you die first. i might not make him die if i see that he has suffered enough.

Buffy: He will kill you after you kill me. You know that don't you. i am the first one he has loved ever since Druscilla died so i wouldn't go messing around with me he might find out that you are trying to kill me and go after you himself.

Matthew: Naw. He'll thank me for getting you off his back. but then maybe not. He did feel really sad when you died. right after glory killed you. Which by the way how did you end up coming back to live?

buffy; That is none of your damn business. now let'sget back to business. She starts running towards the vampire behind him. Tvampire that she was attacking looked surprised. He didn't even thingk that she was coming at him. She grabbed him in a choke hold and put the stake towards his heart and stuck the stake in. The vampire dissolved into ash and dust.

Matthew; You are not playing around are you? you really want me and my gang gone, don't you?

Buffy: Yes i do want you dead. I want all evil things in this world dead and that is what i am doing making sure all you demons and vampires are banned from this world.

Matthew: That will never happen so get over it.

buffy: Hey it mihgt not but we can all dream can't we/

matthew: Slayer i am in no mood for your sarcasm. I am done with you tonight. But don't worry i will get you on my own and be prepared to die. He walks away. Buffy looks around to see if all the vampires were gone and then she walked towards home. She hated that there was a vampire that knew Spike and that knew about her dying/ She wish she make every godforsaken vampire pay. but if she did that she would be in pain every single day of her life. 


	5. Chapter 5

Questioning Part 1

The next morning Buffy woke up with a headache. She decided to lay down for a while longer . it wasn't like she had things to do unless Giles called wanting her to look up something for him. She fell to the ground harder than she thought when she faught Mathhew and his followers last night. She hated her duty but she knew that she had to do it to stay alive. Jsut then there was a knock at the door. Willow poked her head in.

Buffy: Hey Will.

Willow looked in and lseemed shocked that Buffy was up so early.

Willow: Buffy we have a problem. Spike called earler this morning and told me that Matthew ran into him last night and threatened to kill him just becausehe's involved with you.

Buffy; I already knew that, Will. Me and Matthew ran into each other last night and he said something that i don't think i should say to you or Spike only because i know that if I told you or him that you would be upset. I don't want you upset. I know that you are happy right now. Actually , i have noticed you have been happy ever since you've met Kayla. Buffy gives Willow a smile that is supposed to reassure her of the fact that there is nothing to worry about.

Willow: i know that you are covering something up. What is it? Buffy. She said sitting on the bed.

Buffy: I don't feel like talking about it anymore, Willow.

Willow: Buffy, you know that you need to talk about it as much as you can. It isn't good keeping all of your feelings bottled up inside.

Buffy: I am not doing that. I just don't want to talk about what Matthew said to me last night. I am not trying to scare you but i think something dreadful is going to happen again and i am not saying that it is going to happen to me.

Willow: Then who will it happen to? Wait a minute you think that Matthew is going to kill you so he can torment Spike . You do, Don't you?

Buffy: See Willow , You are the one who brought it up not me and i would appreciate it if you kept your voice low, I don't want Dawn to overhear.

Willow: How can she do that when she is already at the college?

buffy: She didn't tell me that she had a class this early today.

Willow: She didn't know until last night and she forgot to tell you so she told me to tell you after you got home from patrol and i forgot to plus i was already asleep when you came home.

Buffy: Oh, Okay i didn't know if she was just not telling me things again. you know the way that she was keeping things from me when she was in high school.

Willow: you have to have more confidence in her, Buffy. She is a grown woman now and she needs to know that you can trust her.

Buffy: I do trust her I just don't think that i can trust her that much because of what she did in the past. The breaking in and stealing things from other people. I just wish that would have never happened. i know that teens are sometimes rebellious and dawn had a reason for acting out but that doesn't mean that she had the rgiht to steal personal property.

Willow: Buffy, we are getting off the subject here. Do you think that Matthew is going to try to kill you just so he can torment Spike?

Buffy; Yes, Willow. I do. He told me that is what he was going to do. he said that last night and i didn't know what to do he had a group of his followers with him and i killed one of them but that doesn't necessarily mean that he couldn't get more vampires together. Willow, what am I going to do? i am so scared.

Willow: Buffy, You are going to keep on doing what it is you have to do. Keep on living. You know if you let Matthew see that you are scared that he is going to get the better of you and then you are really going to end up dead.

Buffy: Thanks, Will. I know that you are the expert advice giver. I will keep on being strong but i don't know for how long.

Willow: That is all that i am asking of you. i know that the slayers have a shorter life expenctancy but that doesn't mean that you couldn't outlive any of them. dawn is here to see that you do that.

Buffy: Thanks Willow.

Just then they heard a knock coming from downstairs.

Buffy: I wonder who that could be?

Willow; I don't know, me and kayla are supposed to be meeting here later to go out to luch but I don't think she meant this early.

Buffy: Remind me to call Spike after this visitor leaves.

Willow: Okay. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Surprise Guest

Buffy ran to answer the door. When she opened it she didn't expect to see the person that was standing on the doorstep.

Buffy: Angel. What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?

Angel: Buffy, I cam in from Los Angeles today just so i could talk to you. He turns to Willow. Hi Willow, how have you been?

Willow: Good, and you?

Angel; T he clsoest thing to good that i could get. He turns to Buffy. Do you have someplace quiet that i could talk to you?

Buffy; Sure. She turns to Willow. Will, Do you mind leaving us alone for awhile?

Willow: Sure Buffy, no problem. I have to go out anyways. If Kayla gets here before I do just tell her that I'm on my way. Willow leaves the room Buffy turns back towards Angel.

Angel: Buffy, I have missed you so much. I just had to come see you. I know that we said that we could never be lovers again but i decided thatI had to live in the same town as you. I just had to.

Buffy: I know that you are speaking the truth but i need to tell you something. Me and Spike are involved with each other. Now before you say anything I want you to know i had no intention of falling in love with him. It just ahppened.

Angel: Oh so that would mean that answer to my question would be an automatic no.

Buffy: Depends on what the question would be.

Angel: I don't know if i could do this Buffy. i mean i know how much your sister means to you and everything, and maybe I am being Jealous, but i was wondering if you would want t become immortal like me/ Like i said i know that it is selfish but Buffy i really love you.

Buffy: I never knew that you felt that way towards me. I mean i am honored to have you ask me that but i don't think that i could. Dawn really needs me and if she lost me it would kill her inside.

Angel: I shouldn't ahve even came here. I knew that it was a mistake. How could i have been so stupid?

Buffy: Angel, you didn't know you just went and did what you thought is what you wanted. I'll tell you what how about i tell you that i will think about what you asked me. I can't guarantee that you will like the answer, but at least I will think about it.

Angel: Sounds fair to me. he flashed her one of his angelic smiles. She just meted inside whenever she sa htat smile. He loved her for taht.

Angel: Want to go out tongiht?

Buffy: Sure. What time to be ready?

Angel: How about after seven.

Buffy; sounds good.

Angel walks out and sheilds himself from the sunlight. Buffy looks out at him and sjmiles. she hasn't ahd a date ever since college. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Date

Angel wanted to make the night special for Buffy the best way that he could. Even though she is the slayer, he knew that they were more than likely to run into troublel with vampires and demons. He hates thinking that he hated them but he does. He hates himself for what he is. Now he has no other choice. except one. Die. He wouldn't want to do that. He wouldn't be able to see Buffy then/ It was bad enough living in los Angeles, away from her for so long. He ahted that he couldn't ahve her with him. no he realized that eh could do something but he knew that she would not like the idea. No matter how much she loved him. It killed him to hear that she was involved with Spike. He hated his companion's guts now for even having feelings for his girl. He wanted revenge, but he had no way to get it. well Spike isn't a companion to him justsomeone that he knew when he first became a vampire.

At the Summers's house, Buffy was in her room getting ready for her first date in six years. She was nervous. She's been around Angel before but never on a date. She went to his house but they never went to a restuarant. she was worried about what the people of Sunnydale were going to say about him being so pale. Dawn adn Willow were sitting on Buffy's bed watching her get ready.

Dawn: Bufy, you look great! Dawn looked up at her sister with amazement.

Buffy: Thanks, Dawn. Willow what do you think? she asks ehr friend wanting the truth from her friend. She knew that her sister would tell ehr she looked great no matter what. Buffystarts to look in ehr closet for more clothes.

Willow: Buffy, I think that this is a big mistake. You know that you cannot get romantically involved with Angel. I know how muhc you want to but that doesn't mean that you can. I know that this date came on really easy for you but you cannot go on it. not with Angel anyways. Don't you have any fears about him trying to hurt you again?

Dawn: Yeah Buffy, I am scared for you now that Willowopened a big can of worms. I didn't wnat to be the first one to say something. That would just be bad luck. But now that Willow mentions it, I'm afraid for your life.

Buffy: dawn, Willow. I won't be harmed in any way. I know how to handle himm but if you are really worried about me I will bring my stake with me. She looks at ehr sister and best friend with a big smile. Even though deep down inside she was afraid too, especially because it was odd that Angel came to town the day after Matthew said that she was going to kill her.

A half an hour later, Buffy, Dawn, Kayla, and Tina, one of Dawn's friends that she met at the college were sitting on the sofa in the living room when the doorbell rang. Buffy got up to answer it. She glanced nervously at her friends and Dawn. She opened the door and Angel was standing right on the doorstep/

Angel: Buffy, hey, you look great. He smiled one of his angelic smiles at her.

Buffy: So do you. He was wearing all black. She liked that color on him though so it wasn't that much of a disappintment to her. Angel walked int o the house. He turned into the living room with Buffy right behind him.

Willow: Hi Angel. She didn't see that happy to see him right at that moment. He hurt ehr best friend and she hated his kind. No matter what he said about hating the vampires.

Angel: Hi Willow, He looks at the two girls he hasn't met. Buffy watches his gaze.

Buffy; Oh Angel, this is Kayla and Tina. Kayla is Willow's partner and Tina is one of Dawn's friends from school. she looks at him with surprise. He acts like there is evil in the house and it has nothing to do with him this time she could tell that now.

Angel; We should get going i have reservations at The Chinese House. It's a Chinese restuarant just a few blocks away from where Angel was staying for right now. He thought that it would be the perfect place to eat. He would have to get used to food just for tonihgt. He wanted to show Buffy a good time. After dinner he planned to take ehr back to his place for a little dessert and a little alone time. There was so much that he wanted to ask her, but he couldn't do it where her friends could overhear at any moment.

Buffy; Sure. Let's go. i am staarving. She looks at ehr sister and her best friend. Willow, Dawn don't wait up for me, I'll be home late.

Willow: Don't worry, we won't. She assured her friend. Willow was still afraid for Buffy but there was nothing that she could say to Buffy, to make her stay home.

Dawn: don't worry Buffy i need to go to school early again tomorrow, so i won' be up that late tonight.

Buffy walks out with her hand in Angel's. She remembers when they used to do that in the old days, just sit around holding hands. They walk quietly for a little while. When they were far enough from the house, Angel turned his gaze towards Buffy, and starts to ask ehr a question.

Angel: So how did this fling start with Spike? He looked hurt when he said it. He was hurt there was no other feelings inside of him at that moment but utter hurt. He wanted to find Spike and murder him.

Buffy: It isn't a fling. Me and Spike really have feelings for each other and i don't think that that is any of your damn business and if that is why you asked me out tongiht so you could run an interrogation on me then I would like to go back home. i am in no mood to be questioned about my love life. She looked really hurt that Angel was questioning her even after not seeing her for five and a half years.

Ange: Buffy, come on I am not trying to interrogate you I just want to know how serious you and Spike are. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I know how Spike can get when he is mad. He is also a manipulator.

Buffy: How do you know how he is? You haven't been around him for six or seven years. How could you judge someone like that?

Angel: I can do that because I hate him and I will always hate him.

Buffy; You don't know if you will always hate someone for your whole life. Well in your case it would be your whole immortal life.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Buffy wasn't sure about the date anymore all because of the questions Angel was asking. She wanted to ring his neck for him but she knew that deep down inside that she was in love with him all over again. The finally reached the restuarant. They were seated at a table by the window. The window looked out on the ocean. Buffy loved the view of the ocean when the moon was shining on it. it looked so romantic. She actually could forget all the things that she had to do in her life.

Angel: What do you want to eat? He asked Buffy, begging for forgiveness in his voice. If Buffy would have looked at him just then she would see the saddest look on his face. He hated that he asked those questions about Spike but he had to know if she really loved Spike as much as she loved him in the beginning of their love affair.

Buffy;I think I will just get the Chinese rice and the chicken. It sounds really good.

Angel: I think that's what i will get too. He looked at her again, with the same look of sadness in his eyes.

They ordered and when they got their food they began to eat in silence. Buffy now began to feel really low.She didn't want to hurt Angel's feelings but she had to go home as soon as they got done eating. She didn't know how long she could stand being in his presence. What she didn't know was that something worse was about to happen. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Encounter

After buffy and Angel paid for their meal, they headed out to the street. Angel turned to Buffy withan apologetic look on his face.

Angel; Buffy, i am sorry for all the questions. I love you so much. i don't want anything to happen to you and i know how Spike gets when he is angry.

Buffy; Angel, can we just drop the subject please? I don't feell like talking about itright now. i hate the fact that you did that to me, you know the whole interrogation thing but i realize now that this is all new to you. you hate the fact that i am letting your enemy be my boyfriend but i don't think that it should matter too much now i mean we can't date and you know it.

Angel: Why do you think that i asked you that question earlier today. Buffy, i love you to the bottom of my dead heart. That should mean a lot to you. I mean i could never say that to anyone. Not even my parents when i was alive and younger. I regret not saying it to them now but it is too late.

Buffy; Angel i know you love me but you can't date me unless you want your soul taken away. I do not want that to happen to you again. I would hate myself for letting them take your soul away just because you love me so much.

Angel: Buffy, that is why i asked you to think about becoming immortal with me. We can be in love just like Sike and Druscilla.

Buffy: I know but Angel I have family and friends that i have to worry about. If it were just me that i had to wrry about i would say yeah, come on let's get the show on the road but i don't I have my sister to worry about. taht would kill Dawn if she knew that i was giving up my life to become one of the things that i fight nightly. she would resent me for the rest of her life. I couldn't live with that. Could you? she turned towards him. She took his hand and started walking towards her house. Seh really want ot go home now. It still pained ehr to think about what happened at dinner.

Soneone jumped out in front of them.Buffy didn't realize it until she tried to get past and the person that was blocking the sidewalk was pushing ehr back.

Spike: Well look who we have here.

Angel: Spike, nice to see you again. Angel tried to sound sincerely nice since he knew that Spike and Buffy were an item now.

Spike: Hello, mate. How are you. i see you haven't rotted in hell yet.

Angel: No i haven't, but you are getting ready to. One more smart remark like that and it will be burning time for you.

Spike: I would like to see you try. You couldn't lay a hand on me if your life depended on it.

Buffy: Damn it you guys, why do you have to start this here and now. I don't need all of this commotion right now especially from the two of you . i hated it when you two faught, when I was in high school but now i don't have to put up with it anymore. Angel it's been real, but i got to go home before i end up blowing a gasket right here in the street. That wouldn't be good for either one of your reputations. Call me when you guys finally realize that you both will be in my life. That's all i want fromthe two of you to grow up and act like two adults that you are supposed to be. 


	9. Chapter 9

Fight For Your Life

Author's note; This chapter has Spike and Angel reminiscing about the old days about the girls they courted and who was the better looking of the two. even though in the future they are fighting about Buffy. sorry so short though it was just a spr of the moment chapters and i needed to get the chapter in this story.

After an hour of bickering after Buffy left them at the park entrance, Angel And Spike wer still bickering. old enemies brought together by one girl. Yes the slayer, but she isn't just any girl she is the one that the dead guys go for. Angel and Spike were tearing hair out of each other's head, riping clothes, and scratching. There was little said but what was said was meant to hurt the other person.

Spike: What you can't handle someone being with your precious doll? He wanted to rip Angel's soul out andfeed it to him piece by tiny piece.

Angel: No, not that i can't stand it that you are dating her the one that got all of the good girls back when I was first turned. 

Spike: Me! You are the one who got all the girls looking at you when we were walking down the street. Mr. gorgeous with the angelic face and shaggy hair.

Angel: At least I had straight hair.

Spike: w'hat the hell are we fighting about anyways. You left Buffy all alone to go to Los Angeles. To be the hero there.

Angel: It wasn't like I had a choice. I needed to get away from the woman I loved because I would have had my soul taken away.

Spike: I am sorry, Mate i know that it was a stupid reason to fight over Buffy, I just needed to get some steam off. I just want to know now that you are back in town who she would decide to date. Even though it is obvious that she can't date you because i am the one without a soul, even though i have that chip in my brain now. I really don't want to fight with you. spike let go of Angel and angel let go of Spike. They were shaking hands. They wer like old buddies. even though they knew that they would never be as close as they were a long time ago. 

angel: buffy isn't worth fighting over. I mean who are we kidding, She is the slayer. I think that she should be able to choose who she wants to date now. Let the best man or vamp win.

Angel: Same here. he looked like he wanted to sill his little secret about asking Buffy to become immortal but he knew that if he spilled the beans Spike would jump the gun and ask Buffy do become one of him, just to spite him. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Dream

Buffy had a dream that night. She remembered it vividly. Her and Angel were sitting on the beach, like they were in many of her dreams. They were sitting in each other's arms, just listening to the waves on the beach. Buffy looked up at Angel. She starts to say something but before she could get the sound of the first word out, Angel kisses her passionately on the lips.

Buffy: " Angel, i really like being here with you. it's so beautiful here. You are sitting in the sunshine without burning to cinder and ashes." She sighs contetly.

Angel: "Buffy I wish i could do this more often, but if I'm not mistaken, this is a one time only deal." He looks down at her with a very pleasant smile on his face.

Buffy: "You're right. This is an only one time thing but i wish it could be an all the time deal. i want to see you in the daytime too, not just at night"

Buffy felt something or someone shake her. She didn't know if it was in her dream or in her life. All of a sudden soeone was screaming at her to get up. The voice was distant so she couldn't tell who was trying to get her attention. All of a sudden she bolted straight up in bed.

Buffy: "What did you say?" She sounded all distorted since she just woke up from a very peaceful sleep. She seen that it was Willow who woke her.

Willow: " Angel is standing at the front door. He's been waiting for over fifteen minutes." She looked at Buffy strange, waiting for Buffy's reply to the news that she just recieved.

Buffy: " Angel's at the door? Tell him that I'm in no mood to talk to him. I had a conflict with him last night and it is really bothering me. I don't know what to do, Will" She looked at Willow with eyes that said that she needed her friend's advice.

Willow: " Let me tell Angel that you aren't feeling good right now to come back later. That's if you want to see him later." Willow knew that Buffy needed some advice and she needed it fast. Willow knew the look that meant advice as fast as you can deliver it.

Buffy: " Yeah, sure. You can tell him that, I don't want him to think that I'm mad at him. I'm disappinted with him, but I am not mad at him."

Willow: " I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room.

Buffy had a few minutes to think about what happened last night and the dream that she had this morning. She thought about who she really loved, Angel or Spike. 


	11. Chapter 11

Private thoughts shared with Willow

A few minutes after Willow left to go tell Angel that Buffy didn't feel like talking to him, Buffy was thinking about the incident that happened the night before with Angel and Spike. She had no idea what she was going to do but she knew that she had to do something about it. Then there was the issue with Matthew. What was she to do with him? That was simple, stake him and his minions. She had to talk to Giles and see what he says. She was hoping that he would suggest that he come with her on patrol that night. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

Buffy: " Come in." She gets up out of bed and starts pacing around the room. She looks towards the door to see who it is.

Willow opens the door and walks in.

Willow: " Buffy, What's wrong? You seemed really upset when I told you that Angel was at the door a few minutes ago." She looks at Buffy with a concerned look. She's worried that something has already happened to her best friend.

Buffy: " I had something happen last night when I was walking home from the resturant that me and Angel went to last night, he was walking me home when we ran into Spike and Spike was mad at Angel for being with me. I think Spike is jealous of Angel. They started arguing and i left them there in the middle of the street figting. Willow, if i tell you what Angel asked me yesterday, you have to promise me that you will not tell Dawn what I told you. She would be so furious with me." She looked at Willow with pleading eyes.

Willow: "Buffy, what is it/ What could be as bad as something happening to you that would make Dawn so furious with you?" Willow wanted to hear everything that Buffy said but right now she didn't know if she could promise her that she wouldn't say anythilng to Dawn.

Buffy:"Angel asked me to become one of his kind, you know a vampire. He told me that he loved me and he would do anything just so that he and I could be together. I don't like the thought of it but Willow am i being selfish when I say that i want that. I could still see you guys and i could hang out with you in the house and at night I could go do the things that a vampire does when he is premitted out at night." She looks at Willow sadly, but she was happy inside.

Willow;' Buffy, i don't think that you should do that, I mean Angel has killed once and he will kill again. Just because he moved to los Angeles doesn't mean that he's a changed man, ah vampire." She wanted Buffy to be happy, but she didn't want to lose her best friend. How was she supposed to tell Buffy that though.

Buffy: " Will, I know that you will worry if I get hurt but I handled Angel before and it isn't like he will hurt me if I do decide to become a vampire."

Willow: "Buffy it's your decision and I will respect you no matter what your decision is." She gets up and walks to the door her hand on the doorknob. She opened it. Buffy called to her.

Buffy; "Thanks for the advice Will. I don't know what I am going to do but I;ll let you know what my decision is. 


	12. Chapter 12

Asking For Advice

That afternoon after she talked to Willow, Buffy drove down to the Magic Box to talk to Giles. When she got there she saw that the shop was closed for the day. Giles had to be at his apartment then. She drove over to his apartment. She had to talk to him to find out what she should do about Matthew. When she got to the apartment building that Giles lived in, she ran up the stairs to his apartment. She knocked on the door. She waited a minute and knocked on the door again. She heard someone coming to the door after the second time knocking on the door. Giles opened the door.

Giles: "Buffy, what a suprise. What brings you here?" He asked her with a look of shock on his face.

Buffy: "i need some advice on handling a vampire."

Giles:" Who is it this time? One of Spike's friends trying to kill you?" Giles looked at Buffy with a look of annoyance for a minute. He knew that when he became her watcher that she would come and ask for advice on handling a vampire but after he became just a friend, he thought that she would have a better sense of knowledge of handling vampires.

Buffy: I don't know if he is one of Spike's friends or not but he is trying to kill me. What do I do, Giles? I need help.

Giles: "Okay Buffy, hold on I need to clean up my apartment a minute and then you can come in, it is really messy." He steps away from the door and starts picking things up from the carpet.

After fifteen minutes of Giles cleaning his apartment, he finally let Buffy in. He had to get his books on vampires. He ran up to get the books while Buffy went and took a seat at the kitchen table. Giles came into the kitchen, carrying the books about many different kinds of vampires.

Giles: "So what is the name of the vampire you are looking for?" Giles asked, now getting in the groove of helping Buffy again. It was like the old days where he was Buffy's watcher. He hated the fact that he couldn't help her anymore other than advice.

Buffy: "His name is Matthew." She starts looking in the other book. She flips to a page and all of a sudden she looked down at the page and looks at the name of the vampire. "There is no other vampire named Matthew is there?" She asked looking at Giles for a response.

Giles: "I'm not sure. I'm thinking that there isn't any but i am not sure about that.

Buffy: "Can't we look through the whole book and see if there is. I mean we have two books and two people so it will only take a little longer than usual but it will take some patience."

Giles: "Let's start right now. I have a date tonight and I would like to have some time to myself before I have to go pick her up."

Buffy: " Okay." She started looking at the book. She saw the picture. " I found the pictiure of him." she sounded happy. She pushed the book towards Giles.

Giles: " He looks oddly familiar. He looks like someone Spike came here for the first time with. You know, when he came here with Drusicilla?" Giles was surprised to see the look of amazement on Buffy's face.

Buffy: "How did you know that about him. He does look familiar but that was so long ago, i didn't recognize him when we were fighting the night before last."

Giles:"Oh, so you had an encounter with Matthew? What did he say when he confronted you?"

Buffy: " Yeah. He said that he knew that me and Spike were involved with each other romantically and that ever since Spike fell in love me, he wanted to torment Spike. He told me the best way for him to do that is to kill me." Buffy hated telling Giles that because she knew that he had something to do that night and didn't want let him know that she would really want him to help her on her patrol that night.

Giles' " I am going on patrol with you." He wanted buffy to know that he was serous, no questions asked. He hated that he had to cancel his date but his friend was in need. He wanted to go on patrol for her but he knew that he couldn't do that for her that was her duty not his.

Buffy: "Giles, you don't have to do that I don't have to do that. I know that you are busy tongiht. Angel came back into town today and I could have him go with me."

Giles: " Oh okay. I guess that I should get ready to pick up my date."

Buffy; " Okay I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how things went tonight." She left and drove back home. It was about five and nobody was home so she had the house all to herself. 


	13. Chapter 13

Fight Between Best Friends

Buffy was sitting in the living room, watching a movie, when she heard someone coming in the front door.  
She heard Willow's quiet laugh. She had someone with her. she thought that it was Kayla. They walked into the front room.

Willow: "Hey Buffy, you look sad.

Buffy; "I am. I found something out t hat could really get me hurt the next time I have an encounter with Matthew."

Willow: "What was that? She asked sounding concerned.

Buffy: "Matthew is a dangerous killer. He has killed many slayers in his time. He also likes to torment5 his enemies."

Willow: "Buffy, I am going out on patrol with you tonight." She told Buffy with a demanding look in her eyes.

Buffy; You can't go with me Will, He'll just make it harder for you to see me die.' she hated saying that to her best friend but she knew that if she didn't face reality soon she was going to end up hurt not physically but also emotionally.

Willow: "Look, Buffy. I care about you and I don't think taht you get that right now. I am going to go to kayla's house for dinner and and I want to talk to you when I get home.

Buffy; "There is nothing to talk about. I have everything under control plus I work tonight. It's a late shift and I know that you things to do tonight and you have that meeting at the library tomorrow morning. So you can't stay up to late. Plus I already ahve Angel coming with me tonight.

Willow: "Fine. I can see where this is going so I'm heading out again. I'll talk to you later."

Buffy; "Willow, i know that you are upset right now but you ned to udnerstand that Angel would be able to help me more than you would.

Willow: "Sure whatever. I'll see you later. Kayla never interrupted because this is a fight that she has heard for as long as she and Willow were togther. She knew not to get involved. She wanted to help Buffy just as much as Willow did but she couldn't she didn't know her that well.

Later that night, Buffy was in the middle of her shift when her cell phone rang. She couldn't answer her phone. She could have gotten fired for having it but she needed it in case her friendsor sister needed her. After work she looke3d to see who was calling. The person was an unknown name. She was thinking that it could be only one prson: Angel. She called him back. She hoped that he was at home, or wherever he was staying. All of a sudden, somone caming running out of the shadows. It was Willow. Angel picked up.

Angel: "Buffy, hey.

Buffy: "Angel, Let me call you back in a few minutes. I need to take care of something.

Amgel: "Okay. He hung up.

Buffy; "Willow, What in the hell are you doing here? she sounded annoyed. She really was annoyed. Why couldn't willow get it through ehr head that she could handle this situation with Matthew on her own. She didn't need help.

Willow: " I knew what time you would be getting off work, amd I decided to come on patrol with you..

Buffy: " Willow, please go home. I don't need anyone's help but Angel's. He probably has dealt with this vampire before because Matthew ran with Spike before he started to fall in love with me."

Willow: "Fine you don't want me here, I'm moving out tomorrow. I'll stay at Kayla's apartment. She ahs plenty of room. And i know she will let me stay with her. At east there is one prson in this world who appreciates me."

Buffy; " Who said i didn't appreciate you. Will, you're my best friend and you always will be. I thought that you knew that?" Buffy started to walk down the street towards the cemetry. She hated when her and Willow were in one of their continous arguements.

Willow; " No i need some space. You ahve hurt me so much in the past taht I am gettig sick of it. I can't take it anymore. I try to help you and all that goes on is you telling me that you have to do everything on your own. i think some space will do us good."

Buffy; "Fine you want to be like that, fine. I wouldn't want to push you into anything that you don't wnat to do."

willow storms off. Buffy could still hear her crying a block away. She didn't feel sorry one bit for her old best frined. she didn't wnat help form her two buds.  
They just had to get used ot the idea that she was doing this on her own like she was supposed to do in the beginning.  
She walked all the way home without a trace of a vampire. She hated to face the next day, but she knew that she ahd many things that she ahd to do.  
She just didn't know why she had to be the one to do them. She didn't want to have to face Matthew alone, but she didn't think that she wanted to turn to Angel.  
She started thinking that maybe she should. That way Angel could save her form the mercy of matthew's threat. She went to bed and thought that she had everything under control, even the arguememt with Willow didn't seem that bad. Until she thought about what would probably happen the next day. 


	14. Chapter 14

Telling Angel The Truth

After Willow stormed off angry, Buffy tried to call Angel back. He didn't answer the phone right away so she was really nervours about what could have happened during the time of her and Willow's arguement. She didn't know what to do, so she hung up and started walked towards the cemetery. All of a sudden a strange shaped object comes flying at her. just before it was too late, she noticed that it was a person. The vampires were hunting for food and one just got done and tossed their wsted goods out towards the street. Buffy was so spaced out that she didn't notice that the perswon was dead until after it hit the ground with a thud. She started runnign into the cemetery at top speed. She didn't even notice that her cell phone was ringing for the second time that night. she couldn't answer it at that time so she would get it later before she headed home.

Buffy: "Hey bloodsucker, what the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you know that this is my territory?" She asked the vampire with a pissed off look on her face. She had to look at him twice because she thought that she recognized him from somewhere. She thought it was Matthew for a minute or two, until she heard him speak. She was guessing that he was just turned a few days ago., since there wasn't that many vampire sitings around town.

Vampire; Yeah, you want make something of it?" He asked ina tought guy voice. actually he asn't sure if he was tough anymore. he sound scared.

Buffy; " I don't think that you want me to answer that right now, do you? She sounded really irriated. She was getting tired of fighting vampires for a living.  
She wanted something that wasn't going to cause someone to get snooty with her. She noticed the vampire looking at her in the most peculiar way. She didn't know what to think about him/ There was only one thought that came to her mind at that moment and that was stake him and get it over with. You don't have tyour whole life just to worry about some stupid vampire that wants to take over the world. She started to run after him with a stake in her hand. She didn't see anymore vampires in sight at that moment so she staked him into ashes and cinder. She heard her cell phone ring again. She hurried and reached ofr it inside her sweathood pocket. She flipped it open.

Angel: "Buffy, hey. How are you?"

Buffy: "Not so good. I called you earlier so I could ask you for a big favor. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going on patrol with me tonight. I have to tell you something first."

Angel: "No, I don't mind. Where are you? Have you already started patroling?' Angel had a sense of worry in buffy's voice and he was concerned for her.

Buffy; "Yes, I have started patroling. I am in the cemetery. The one that is near the Pizza Palace. I just got off of work and when I work, I go straight from work and start my patroling, since it is late when I get off."

Angel: "Okay I will be right there. It just so happens that I live five blocks west of where you are so I will be there in about five, ten minutes.

Buffy: " I should just tell you that this whole thing has to do with Spike."

Angel; "I should have figured it had something to do with that jerk. What did he do this time?" He asked Buffy sounding so infuriated, He wanted to rip Spike's throat out for him.

Buffy; "Angel he had nothing to do with it. It's just that ever since we became involved, there has been a vampire tormenting me and Spike. It is getting really tiring.  
I just want to tell Spike to chill out but I know that if I tell him that i don't want to have anything to do with him anymore, he will get mad. he will think that i am getting scared over nothing and i don't wnat to tell him that.

Angel: "Just tell him that you are thinking about dating me again. He might believe it, and if he doesn't so what it is none of his damn business."

Buffy: "I don't want to get you haurt and you know that if i tell him that he will trun around and start lashing out on you. I don't need tht right now. I have enough problems to deal with."

Angel: "I can handle him better than you can."

Buffy: "Are you sure? I don't want youto end up hurt anymore than you already have been.'

Angel: "He's hurted you before hasn't he? We don't need you getting hurt again."

Buffy: "Okay, fine. If you think that you can handle him better than I can then we can both tell him that I"m going to start dating you again.

Angel: " Good, I'll be right there. See you soon sweetie.

Buffy gushed over the affection Angel was showing towards her. She never thought that she would see that again from him. She loved it when he was sweet to her in the old days, before she found out that he was evil. She started walking west that way she wouldn't have to wait so long for Angel to come find her. She couldn't wait to see him again. She was so happy inside. 


	15. Chapter 15

On Patrol

When Buffy caught up to Angel she was nearly jumping for joy. She wnated to see him for so long now that she couldn't face the fact that he was a vampire. She hated to think of what would happen tomorrow at dawn when Angel had to be shut up in a house with no windows. if the house did have windows they had to be covered with heavy drapes. She hated to think of Angel that way. he seemed like the colofulest person in her life since her mom died. She hated thinking about those times, but she just hated thinking about Angel not being able to look at the sunrise, or sunset with her.  
Angel was standing still when he saw her coming towards him. He had a smile on his face. It was very rare to see a smile on his face. It usually meant that he just got done torturing some helpless human. Buffy knew that the reson he was smiling tonight was because of seeing her. She could sense it.

Angel: "Hey I told you to wait right where you were standing, what if that vampire was out looking for you knowing that you come out ever night patroling. You could have been severely hurt. I don't wnat that to happen to you."

Buffy; "Yes you did tell me to stay right there but you should know that no one can boss me around anymore. My mother passed away. She was the only one that could tell me what to do and i would listen. I don't even think that she could do it anymore. i am of age and i don't think she would. I mean she knew before I died that I was the slayer, and that this is my duty until the day I die.'

Angel; "I guess you are right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like a little kid. I know that you take slaying very seriously."

Buffy: "At lwast someone apo;ogizes for their attitude towards me. i guess that's because I asked you for help. Angle I am scared. What do I do. I can't just sit here and let matthew try to harm my life."

Angel: (Takes Buffy in his arms and kisses her gently on the lips to reassure her taht everything was going to be okay.) I will be there to protect you."

Buffy: "But you can't come out every single night. i would feel safer if you could."

Angel: "Who said I couldn't? I never once told you that I couldn't come out all the time. There are a lot of tiems that I have to come out every night. This is one of those times. I gurantee you that I will be out here helping you fight this battle with Matthew. Whoever he is."

Buffy: "He used to hang out with Spike until Spike started to chase me around like a little puppy dog. I guess Matthew stopped hanging out with him becasue spike was gettingtoo involved with me to notice that I was the slayer."

Angel: "Oh now i know who he is. He used to always want me and Spike to try and catch all the pretty girls and try to turn them. You know, vampires." He was very mad he wanted to find Matthew and tear out his uesless heart out.

Buffy: "Could he really do any damage to me? I hope that this is all over soon. I hate having Willow mad at me and as long as he's out here chasing after me, it's just going to make her madder at me.?"

Angel: " I don't know if he could really harm you. i mean, you're really strong and i think that you could even dust me if you tried hard enoguh."

Buffy: "You should know that i wouldn't do that to you. I would probably do that to Spike right now but I will never do that to you. i care about you. I thought you knew that." she wrapped her amrs around hima nd then she glanced up and saw the smile in his eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him on his cld lips. Man did she love him so much.

All of a sudden they ehard a noise coming for the bushes. They thought it was a animal creature of hte night but then they heard the noise again. The knew now that it was someone spying on them. Angle walked towards the bushes and pulled the branches apart.  
At first, he didn't see anyone, then when eh took acloser look, he saw a vampire glaring back out ht him. The vamire grunted. He hated the fact that he got caught spying on the slayer and her beau.

Angel: 'What do we have here? Why the hell are you spying on us?"

Vampire: "I heard voices, and i wanted to see who it was. I was hiding behind the bushes so I wouldn't get staked right away."

Angel: (turns to Buffy) "I don't think that we can forgive you. You have spied on a very personal conversation. Who are you working for?

Buffy: ' Do you work for Matthew? She looks toward Angel after she aksed him that. She didn't want to believe that he would try and spy on her. She thought taht he would confront her wit what eh thought was happening/ Then again she never thoguht Angle was coming back into ehr life ever again, either.

Vampire: "I will tell you the truth only because i know that it will infuriate you more if you find out that I lied to you. Matthew. He had me spy on you because he thought that you were with Spike. Even though i don't think it matters who you are with so much as htat you are out here at night patroling and he tld me to spy on you no matter who you are with."

Buffy: "Look, I respect your honesty. i have to slay you though, you are a vampire and I am the vampire slayer." She runs at him with the stake. He doesn't move away. He takes it like she wished so many other vampires would.

Buffy and Angel waked out down teh street they were headed towards Buffy's house. Angel wanted to get ehr home safely. He wanted to tell Buffy to stop worrying about Matthew, but he didn't have the courage to. He didn't know if he had the stregth to believe his own words. They walekd along in utter silence. They heard a noise, like soemone was rubbing wood together. Buffy started running towards the sound. She was hoping that it wasn't a vampire. She was very disappointed to find a vamp sitting on the grass, rubbing two sticks together.

Ange: "At least it's not one of Matthew's minions spying on us." He said laughing at the sight of the vampire on the ground.

Buffy; "It very might well be one fo Matthew's men. You never know. She walks right up to him, bends down so she can reach his heart and pushes the stake through. he disappears into cinder and ashes.

Angel: "Two down and a whole lot more to go." He laughed when eh saw Buffy give a strange look. They continue walking towards ehr house.

Buffy: "Are you going to come out er with me tomorrow night?"

Angel: "Only if you wnat me to."

Buffy: "Of course, i do. I wouldn't want anyone else but you."

Angel: "Unless, of course, Spike offers, right?"

Buffy: "Where the hell did that come from?" She was very annoyed with fact that Angel would say something like that to her. She ahted having pople mad at her but how could she stop it if Angel and Willow keep jumping to conclusions. She turned to face him.

Buffy: I'm sorry Angel. It's jsut that me and Willwo got into an arguement earlier tonight and I am really in a bad mood because she wanted to come on patrol with em and i had to tell her no because she wanted to bring kayla with ehr and i didn't wnat to many people involved. i guess that was the wrong thing to do, but I feel bad that I got her and Xander involved in this in the first place. I should have just listened to Giles. I would have never been in this situation if i would have."

Angel: "Don't go repriamending yourself now. It won't do you any good. It's all done and over with. you can't change the past. But since you did involve your two best friends maybe you should try to apologize to ehr. I am sure that she would understand what you are goign through.:

Buffy; " You're right. I should try to apologize, but I don't think that it would do much good she says that we need a beak from each other. I am going ot try to talk to her before she leaves tomorrow. That's if I get up before she leaves for Kay;a's apartment." They reached her house acouple of minutes afterword.

Angel: "I'll come by the Pizza Palace about eleven and wait for you, okay?"

Buffy: "Sure. Night Angel."

Angel: "Night." He starts to walk away. Buffy wals in the house without looking back at him. She wasn't ready to face teh next day, but she knew that there was no stopping it from coming. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Big Blowup

The next morning, Buffy woke up with a pounding in her head so bad it made her dizzy. She had to lay down until it stopped.  
She was dreading facing Willow. She didn't want to get into another fight. It was bad enough that Willow was moving out. She didn't want that to happen. She would miss her best friend that she has had for the lsst ten years. She told Willow every dark secret she could have ever had. She was sitting on her bed when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She got up to answer it.

Willow; "I just wanted to tell you that i'm leaving." She hated saying those words to Buffy, but she knew that she had to at some poing in her life. She ahd no other choice.

Buffy; "Will, can't we talk about this? This is childish. i hate fighting iwth you. i would do anything to make it up to you.'

Willow: " Buffy, don't you think that i would love to stay and live here and help you out. I would i mean I know that our little arguement right now I would like to just take a little break and get our friendship back into working order. i want to be you friend. I just need a little breather."

Buffy: "Fine, you want to get an attitude like that, I don't want you in my house. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." She slams the bedroom door so hard that the house shook. She started crying as soon as she sat on the bed. She hated it when she was in the middle of a fight with Willow. She couldn't take the stress anymore. She was thinking about giving Ange;'s life changing question a second thought when there was a knock at the door. She got up to open it.

Dawn: "Where's Willow going?" She asked Buffy with concern for her sister.

Buffy; " She's moving out just because I won't let her go on patrol with me anymore."

Dawn: "Buff, don't you think you are going way overboard with this whole thing, trying to do everything on your own?"

Buffy: "Dawn, when you get as old as I am you will know that there is two types of people: people who wnat to do everything on their own or the other kind of person who wnat to have everything handed to them. i have learned since I became the slayer that i need to be the person that has to do everything on my own. i don't like to think that way but I have to. Slaying vampires are what i would call one of the things that you have to do on my own."

Dawn: "I don't understand what the hell your problem is, I mena you are getting all worked up over nothing. All Willow was trying to do is help you out,"

Buffy; "I do not and you have no reason to take this out on me. If that witch told you differently, I wouldn't listen to anything she says, because it is all a lie.'

Dawn; "I think I'm going to move in with Willow until you get over whatever is bothering you, because i am sick of the arguing in this house. I am going now."

Buffy; "Dawn wait, I know that you are sicking of the arguing but maybe this is the best idea that Willow has ever came up with. I mean it could help us out and me and her could get even more closer. We just need some space. Everyone's going a little stir-crazy, right now."

Dawn; "Buffy; I still think that i am going to stay with Willow and Kayla. I hope you udnerstand."

Buffy: "Yeah sure, I understand." She stormed past Dawn into the hallway. She raced down the stairs. She saw Willow coming out of the living room.

Willow: "Well, I hope you learned your lesson. I am sorry that I have to leave you like this but i need to get some air before I go crazy."

Buffy; "Yeah, well I have one thing to say before you leave and I hope you learn a lesson before you step out that door for the final time. You leave Dawn alone.  
I don't want her leaving me with no one else to keep me company. I used to think that you would be the one to fill that shoe, but you hare leaving. Which I want you to know that it isn't my fault that you wnat to leave. The only thing that i said to you was that I didn't need your help on patrol. Giles asked me if i needed help and I told him that I had Angle that would come with me. Which I should inform you that he did go on patrol with me and he helped me more than Giles ever could.

Willow; "Fine if you feel that Angel can help you more than anyone else then why don't you go and get married to him. Oh yeah I forgot you have to be a vampire in order to do that.  
Oops Iforgot you were thinking about doing that anyways, weren't you?" Dawn was walking in the room that's why she said it as loud as she could.

Buffy: 'Why the hell did you just go and do that? You knew that I was keeping that private until i knew for sure that I was going to do that."

Dawn; "What is going on here?"

Willow: "Oh Dawn you're here. Buffy was just getting ready to tell you what she plans on doing."

Dawn; "Buffy what's going on? What is she talking about?" Dawn looks at both Buffy and willwo like they were both crazy.

Buffy: (glares at Willow.) "Dawn, Angel asked me to become a vampire, and now I am thinking aobut taking the opportunity to become one. Right now it would beat losing my best friend and my ssiter."

Dawn; "Buffy, you're not losing me. I will be here in Sunnydale. It's not like I'm moving out of the country."

Buffy; "Dawn, I don't want you to move in with Willow I am your sister and I am going to miss you can't you see that, they don't really care about you. They are just using you to get to me. Just like Matthew, using me to get back at Spike for some unknown reason. Look I love you Dawn and now that i know i could lose my sister to anyone or anything I am not going to take Angel's offer. So what if i can't see him whenever. I don't want to lose my friends or my sister

Dawn: "I am moving out and you can't do anything about it now. I am of age. You can't stop me.? Once you realize that you sometimes need help on patrol, I'll come back,  
but until then I am staying with Willow and Kayla."

Buffy; "Willow, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute please?" She glares at Willow so she knows that this is no time to start arguing.

Dawn: "Buffy whatever you say to her you can say in front of me. I thought that you trusted me again?

Buffy: "Dawn this has nothing to do with trust, except if we are talking about Willow and trust, then we have problems."

Willow:(glares ar Buffy with the look of hate in her eyes.) "Yeah well let's talk about how you still don't think that you need hellp when you're on patrol. Buffy we went through this like once a year since you came here to Sunnydale. I really don't know if I can forgive you this time. I don't think that you and I are going to be friends anymore. I am sick of feeling used. I mean I help you and you say okay I am willing to get the help that i need from my friends but around the same time every year you turn around and say that you would rather do this on you own. I'm sick of it.

Buffy; "Fine maybe I don't want to talk to you in the kitchen anymore. I am sick of you trying to tell me that I need help when I need to be by myself for a little while. I'm not talking about in the house, but on parol. When I am out there I feel that i am the keeper of the world. I have to protect it from some deep dark evil that no one else in this century is able to do. I am sorry if you feel that I am being too selfish but that is how I feel right now."

Willow: "I can understand that. I am sorry that I blew up at you but I still think that I should tkae a few days to recuperate from this arguement. I don't want to rush inot forgiving you so fast."

Buffy: "Don't worry Will, you still have a place to stay, and Dawn if you want because I know that since mom died you have been really close to Willow, you can stay with them. As long as it's okay with Kayla.?

Dawn; "Thanks Buffy, I figured you would understand." She ran and gave her sister a hug. About five minutes later Dawn and Willow were packing Willow's car with some of their belongings. They were on their way. Buffy hated watching them leave. She would have given anything to be going with them, but she knew that now that her and Willow talked their problems out, that she had something to do that was really impor-  
tant to her. 


	17. Chapter 17

Angel Is Murdered

Buffy was sitting in the living room after Dawn and Willow left the house. She had nothing to do but sit and watch television. She didn't like anything that was on. She clicks it off and decides to sit down and enjoy the quiet. She hates that Dawn and Willow left just because she was refusingt to have them help her on patrol. She had to admit now that she really did need help. The situation with Matthew was just getting ot her. She didn't wnat to have to ask for hlep but she knew that she would need it. She didn't know what to do. Angel already wnet on patrol with her last night. Waht else could she do but ask him to come out with her again. She decided to call Angel and see what he was doing that night. She was afraid that he would be busy. she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Angel: "(he sounded like he first owke up) Hello."

Buffy: "Angel, Hey, I was wondering if you would mind going on patrol with me?" She wanted to hurry up and ask him before she forgot why she was calling.

Angel; "Sure, but don't you think this is getting out of control. I mean if Matthew was going to kill you don't you think he would have already done it?"

Buffy: "What now you're saying that you don't believe me?" At about this time she wanted to get off the phone and break down and cry. She felt like nobody believed in ehr. She hated that feeling. She felt it before, when she was in high school.

Angel; "I never said that I didn't believe you. All I said was don't you think this is getting out of control?" He wanted to be in Buffy's house hugging her fight now.  
He didn't know what he could do for her right then.

Buffy; "I know that it is, but I have no other person to help me. If I trun to Willow, she'll say see I told you htat you needed help. It's bad enought I told ehr what was happening. I didn't want her to know but now i got Dawn in on the info now. I need help and i was thinking that you could help me."

Angel; "Okay, come by my house at dusk, I'll get some things that we could use."

Buffy: "Thanks. Angel. And I want you to know something. no matter what happens, I love you." she said it with the deepest kind of feeling that she cold muster.

Angel: "Me too, sweetie."

When it started to get dark, Buffy walked to where Angle was staying. She was afraid that he would still be asleep. She knocked gently on the door. She heard someone move around in the room. The door flew open and Matthew was in the room. Buffy looked in on shock.

Buffy; "What are you doing in here? You don't belong in here." She wanted to just start pummelling him.

Matthew; "Well let's see, I have a butcher's knife in my hand, oh yeah, I'm killing you lover. Sorry babe, I guess you'll learn a lesson tonight won't you. Don't go messing with people that could become you enemies because you might get hurt even worse."

Buffy: (glares at him, pushes herself through the door and looks around for Angel) "Where is he? I don't see him anywhere in here."

Matthew; "I already threw him out the window to burn in the early evening sunlight."

Buffy; "i hate you. if it is the last thing i do on this Earth, i am going to seek revenge on you. You will not get away with what you did to Angel.  
i will make sure you pay a very dear price."

Matthew:"Oh dear me, what is that going to be/ I mean you can kill me but I have many minions who can kill you also. i will not make it easy for you to kill me."

Buffy runs at him at top speed. She grabs her stake and hides it behind her back. She wanted to get him at just the right momnet. She had only on chance and she had to make it good. She got her chance soner than she thought. He turhned arounhd to face the4 window. Buffy hurried and jabbed the stake in his back, hoping that the stake would get to his heart. It did. He was dust and ashes. She breathed a sigh of relief. She started to gather soem of Angel's things.  
She wanted to keep soem of them so she had soemthing to remember him by. She hated that sh elost him. She knew what she had to do now. She had to takl to Willow to make things right with her. She decided to do that as soon as she got out of this hellhole of an apartment. She didn't underwstand thow Angle could stand living in a place like this. She hated dark places. She ran out of the room.

A half hour later she reached the apartment complex that Kayla lived in. She ran up the stairs to the apartment. She knocked on the door and waited. She thought she heard noises in there but she wasn't sure. She waited for another minute before she knocked again. The door opened and Willow peeked out. She looked shocked to see her.

Buffy: "Will, I need to talk to you. It's about Angel." She was crying by now.

Willow: "Come on in, What happened. I can tell that you are upset." Even she was mad at Buffy she still wanted to be there for her friend.

Buffy; "Angel told me to come over to his apartment be3cause he had something that could help us with Matthew. When I got there Matthew was there and Angel was already gone, dead. I slayed matthew and ran all the way here. Will, I'm so lonely. Please move back in. i know that i need help now. Angel is gone and Giles has his own life. I know you wnat your onw too, but you were the one saying that if I admitted to you that i needed help on partol that you would come back. Please."

Willow: Sure, I know now you are really going to be lonely. Why don't you stay here tonight and tomorrow Dawn and I will move back in."

Buffy: "Sounds like a plan. 


End file.
